On the Island
by Rabbitstorm
Summary: Sixteen cats are chosen by StarClan to save the clans. Some cats are misjudged, and danger lurks where no one would expect. Will the cats be able to save the clans in time?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

WinterClan:

Leader: Jewelstar-pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; silver crystal on her forehead

Deputy: Aspenleaf-brown she-cat with green eyes; white crystal on her forehead

Medicine cat: Applecloud-light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Batpaw

Warriors: Birdclaw-gray tom with ice-blue eyes

Blackclaw-smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Aquapaw

Blazefire-black she-cat with a ginger blaze down her forehead

Berrythorn-dark brown tom with ginger stripes

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Cresentmoon-white she-cat with a silver cresent moon on her forehead

Dawnfrost-cream coloured she-cat with amber eyes

Dragonscale-blue-gray and silver tom with vivid green eyes

Apprentice, Fatepaw

Glowingstripe-black tom with seeming to glow white stripes

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Lionsoul-golden tom with green eyes

Icicleheart-white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

Batpaw-white tom with brown stripes on his flank and sides

Aquapaw-light blue-gray tom with gray stripes (Cedarpaw's brother)

Cedarpaw-dark brown tom with gray stripes (Aquapaw's brother)

Fatepaw-silver she-cat with green eyes

Maplepaw-golden she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens: Jewelstar- (description above) Mate: Dragonscale

Kits: Pantherkit-dark gray she-kit with blue eyes

Lynxkit-silver she-kit with green eyes

Snowkit-white tom with green eyes

Thrushpelt-stone-gray she-cat with flecks of darker brown fur (Mate: Berrythorn)

Kits: Gorsekit-gray tabby tom

Bramblekit-brown and black tabby tom with orange eyes

Elders: Pebbleheart-dark gray tabby tom; fading white crystal on his forehead, former deputy

SummerClan:

Leader: Moonstar-white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes; red crystal on her forehead

Deputy: Orangefur-bright ginger she-cat with green eyes; white crystal on her forehead

Medicine cat: Paintedfeather-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Warriors: Emberstreak-gray tom with ginger stripes

Whisperingwind-gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Rainstorm-light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Eaglefeather-golden brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Fallenpaw

Eveningsky-bright ginger tom with stormy blue eyes

Wildspirit-gray, black and white tom with green eyes

Flickeringlight-black she-cat with ginger splotches on her pelt

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Waterfall-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Sunflower-black she-cat with golden paws, tail, and face

Tawnytail-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Apprentices:

Silverpaw-silver she-cat with green eyes

Lightningpaw-golden she-cat with gray paws (Thunderpaw's sister)

Fallenpaw-light brown tom, the color of leaf-fall leaves

Thunderpaw-gray tom with golden paws (Lightningpaw's brother)

Rabbitpaw-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: Bluepool-blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Mate: Wildspirit)

Kits: Cinderkit-dark gray she-kit with dark blue eyes

Shadowkit-black tom with orange eyes; gold crystal on his forehead

Elders: none

SpringClan:

Leader: Sapphirestar-silver she-cat with green eyes; blue crystal on her forehead

Deputy: Lionfang-golden tom with long fangs; white crystal on his forehead

Medicine cat: Squirrelfur-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Spiritpaw

Warriors: Graystream-gray tom with darker gray stripes

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Sparrowsong-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mistfur-sleek gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Tigerstripe-dark brown tom with black stripes; amber eyes

Hawkfeather-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Appleblossom-pretty white and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Grassfur-brown sleek furred she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Sleetpaw

Acornwhisker-brown tom with white paws; green eyes

Powderstripe-white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Petalstorm-light tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Spiritpaw-black and white tom with amber eyes

Larkpaw-tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw-dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Poppypaw-small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Sister of Rabbitpaw, SummerClan)

Sleetpaw-dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes

Queens: Amberlight-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Lionsoul, WinterClan)

Kits: Lilykit-pale ginger she-kit with orange spots on her pelt

Honeykit-ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Foxkit-dark ginger tom with a white tail tip

Elders: Cloverwind-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Tawnytail, SummerClan

FallClan:

Leader: Treestar-white she-cat with brown paws; brown crystal on her forehead

Deputy: Cardinalwing-dark ginger she-cat with a white crystal on her forehead

Medicine cat: Robinfrost-brown she-cat with a red underbelly

Apprentice, Woodpaw

Warriors: Barkstripe-dark brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Glacierclaw-silver tom with white and brown stripes

Apprentice, Ebonypaw

Midnightstripe-brown tom with black stripes

White-ear-ginger tom with one white ear

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Mudstorm-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Spotpaw

Sunheart-ginger she-cat with yellow spots

Lightheart-light brown and gray she-cat

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Brownstripe-light brown tom with darker brown stripes

Dustwind-dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Flightwing-brown she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices:

Woodpaw-brown tom with white spots

Ebonypaw-jet black tom with a brown underbelly; orange eyes

Sandpaw-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spotpaw-black she-cat with one ginger spot

Leafpaw-brown she-cat with a white underbelly and paws

Queens: Yewfire-dark ginger she-cat with fire amber eyes (Mate: White-ear)

Kits: unborn

Elders: Sparkfur-ginger tom with unusual blue eyes

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; gray crystal on his forehead

Deputy: Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes; white crystal on her forehead

Medicine cat: Jayfeather-gray tom with jay coloured eyes; blind

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar-blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes; blue crystal on her forehead

Deputy: Rippletail-dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; white crystal on her forehead

Medicine cat: Willowheart-gray she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: Russetstar-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; brown crystal on her forehead

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom with a white crystal on his forehead

Medicine cat: Shadenight-black she-cat with orange eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Ashstar-smoky gray she-cat with a red crystal on her forehead

Deputy: Tornear- brown tabby tom with a torn ear; white crystal on his forehead

Medicine cat: Kestreltalon-ginger tom with green eyes

FireClan:

Leader: Rainstar-gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Smokewisp-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Blueherb-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

WaterClan:

Leader: Flamestar-ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Sprucecloud-ginger tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: Swallowfeather-dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

RockClan:

Leader: Stormstar-gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Twilightfur-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Marblespots- white she-cat with gray spots and green eyes

AirClan:

Leader: Stonestar-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Jadewing-brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Medicine cat: Scarlet-throat-white she-cat with a bright red throat

**A/N: There are more clans and cats, but you will get introduced to the important ones later.**

Crystals:

Leaders have different coloured crystals

Deputies have white crystals

When a leader dies and the deputy is traveling to the Oceanpond, the crystal is half white, and half the clan's crystal colour

The cat who has a gold crystal on his or her forehead will become the next Great One

The future Great One must become deputy, then leader, before becoming the Great One

Once deputy, the future Great One no longer has a gold crystal on his or her forehead

When the Great One dies, the next in line will become the Great One

There cannot be more than one future Great One at the same time

**A/N: Those crystals, the Oceanpond, and the gathering place are the only differences from the Warriors series, along with being allowed to mate with cats from the other clans. The four clans you know are in the old forest.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N:I have decided that the clans will be made up of big cats. ThunderClan will be Sumatran tigers, RiverClan jaguars, ShadowClan leopards, and WindClan sand cats. WinterClan snow leopards, SummerClan lions, SpringClan Siberian tigers, and FallClan clouded leopards. And cats that are not their species' natural colour just have colour mutations.**

_In StarClan…_

A beautiful pool rippled in the moonlight although there was no breeze to disturb it. Out of a cave that would be invisible unless you knew to look for it slid a pretty white she-cat. She padded silently to the pool and crouched there, her tail flicking back and forth. Then many more cats slid out of crevices and caves, some leaped gracefully from trees at the edge of the clearing, and all gathered around the pool. The white cat still crouched there, and then suddenly she rose and looked around anxiously.

"What is wrong Winterstar? What have you seen in the Pool of Future?" one cat asked.

"I have seen a danger to come. A great change. See, look into the pool. Four other cats walked up to the pool and gazed into it. Others tried to peer into it as well. Finally, the cats looked up. The first cat mewed, "You have all seen what is to come, a doom will come, and there will be doubt and a great challenge."

"Can nothing change what will happen? Not even the Great One's power?" a lean ginger she-cat asked.

"The doom will come, but if the clans meet it like warriors they may survive." the white she-cat replied, lifting her head to let her luminous gaze travel around the hollow. "You know what must be done. Sixteen cats must be chosen to hold the fate of the clans in their paws. Are the founders ready to make their choices of the cats?"

As she finished speaking, eleven other cats came towards her, and the pool rippled, though there was still no wind to disturb it.

"We must choose sixteen cats, although there are only twelve clans choosing. We need some of the great clans to choose more than one cat. Most of the cats will be kits, and none can be warriors. You don't have to say your cats now; you may wait until you present them before all of StarClan. Summerstar, would you like to start?" the she-cat mewed.

"I will choose two cats, and you will see them at the ceremony." the ginger she-cat seen before mewed softly.

"I will choose two cats also," a gray she-cat purred, "and they are Lilykit and Foxkit."

"My turn, I think. I will choose one cat." a ginger tom meowed. There were some disapproving murmurs at this.

"Fallstar, how can we trust FallClan to do this right?" a black she-cat questioned.

"This cat can be trusted, and _will_ be trusted. I have seen her thoughts, and she is loyal." Fallstar meowed strongly, and turned his head away from that cat, as if that settled the matter.

"I will choose three cats then." Winterstar mewed, "The rest of the founders will choose one cat from their clan, and so now we will present those cats." The cats then went back and gathered around the pool where the other cats of StarClan waited.

"I will begin." a ginger tom meowed. "Here is my choice. See and approve it." A small orange shape appeared on the surface of the water, and the cats craned their necks to see the shape.

"A good choice." a silvery gray tom meowed. "Does the clan approve?" A murmur of assent rose from the crowd, and the cat sat back down, the shape on the water disappearing.

Next, a brown she-cat stood and mewed, "See and approve my choice." A pale gray shape formed in the pond.

"That one? Are you sure Windstar?" a blue gray she-cat murmured.

"Of course I'm sure. The cat will get stronger, and will succeed with this task." Windstar retorted.

"Does the clan approve?" Winterstar asked. There was some hesitation, but it was not long before murmurs of approval rose from all of the assembled cats. The gray shape faded away.

"My turn, I think. See and approve my choice." A black she-cat mewed. She gazed proudly at an image of a young cat with black fur and broad shoulders.

"That one? You never cease to surprise me, Shadowstar!" a bracken colored tom purred.

"Why? He is a noble, young cat, and is fit for the tasks this prophecy brings." Shadowstar's tone showed she was offended.

"Did I say he was not?" the cat inquired. "Does the clan approve?" A murmur of approval came, strong and certain. Shadowstar gave a contemptuous flick of her tail and turned away.

"I will present my cat now. See and approve it." a silvery gray tom meowed. A blue-gray image formed in the pond.

"A good choice. She is strong." Winterstar mewed. "Does the clan approve?" A soft murmur of approval rose from the collection of cats. The shape faded away. Now, a gray tom stood and a ginger shape materialized in the water.

"This is a young kit, are you sure about your decision Firestar?" Shadowstar mewed challengingly.

"Of course I'm sure! He may be young, but he is strong. He will succeed." Firestar meowed harshly.

"What do you say?" Winterstar's gaze went around the circle. "Do StarClan approve? Remember that every clan will be lost if one of our chosen cats should weaken or fail."

Instead of a murmur of approval, the cats muttered at each other in small groups, casting uneasy glances at the shape in the pool and the cat beside it. Firestar stared back with fury in his eyes, his fur fluffed up so that he looked twice his size. He was obviously ready to take on any cat who dared to challenge him.

At length the muttering died away and Winterstar asked once again, "Does the clan approve?" The assent came, but it was low and reluctant, and a few cats did not speak at all. Firestar let out an ill-tempered growl as he turned and padded back to his place.

"Your turn, Waterstar." a gray she-cat mewed softly. Another blue-gray she-cat turned and acknowledged her words.

"I know Springstar, I was just getting ready." Waterstar meowed. She got up and a silvery image formed in the water.

"A good choice, but she was not born in WaterClan, was she?" Shadowstar inquired.

"That might make her a good choice. This task involves contact with cats outside her clan." Winterstar mewed. "Does the clan approve?" The assent rose from the assembled cats, loud and certain.

Now a gray tom stood and the pond showed a black image curled up in a tight ball of fur.

"That is a good choice Rockstar, but he will need a watchful eye on him to make sure he does not take over the group. That is for another cat. Does the clan approve?" Winterstar murmured. A purr of approval came from the crowd of cats. Rockstar sat back down and another light gray tom stood and padded to the pond. A white shape now formed. It was curled up against another, larger cat.

"That one? Are you sure Airstar?" a brown she-cat asked.

"I thought this choice would please you Ivymoon. After all, she does have good lineage." Airstar mewed.

"She does have good lineage." Ivymoon's neck fur rose as if he had said something to challenge her, then it lay flat again. "Does the rest of StarClan agree?" she asked.

A murmur of approval rose from the cats. Now, a ginger tom rose and walked to the pond.

"Wait, wait. Why are _you_ choosing a cat?" one cat interrupted. "We can't trust your clan."

"No, it's fine. We trust Fallstar, Wolfspirit. Continue Fallstar." Winterstar muttered.

"Okay. I know most of you are not happy that I am choosing a cat," this was met by many agreeing but unhappy mutterings. "but I assure you this cat is loyal." Fallstar meowed. A light brown image formed in the water. The image was licking her ivory coloured paws.

"Yes, we see what you mean, Fallstar. I have seen her thoughts too, and I can agree that she is loyal." a cat named Lynxheart agreed. "Does StarClan approve?"

There were some disagreeing mumblings, but there was a more overpowering rumble of agreement from most of the cats. Fallstar padded back to his place and a lean ginger she-cat waked up to where he had been. The brown form disappeared, and in it's place were two more, one dark brown and the other black. The black one was smaller and had a shape on it's forehead, but the image wasn't clear enough to tell what it was.

"Good choices, Summerstar; but why choose that one? We don't want him taking over the group either." Wolfspirit mewed.

"He won't Wolfspirit. He will let the one destined to be the leader of the group, _be _the leader of the group." Summerstar replied. "Now, do StarClan agree?"

A murmur of assent rose into the air. Summerstar padded back to her place at the edge of the water. Now the gray she-cat known as Springstar rose to take her place. Now two ginger shapes, one with a white tail tip, formed in the pond.

"Those are very good choices, and the lighter one has a good future ahead of her." Winterstar mewed softly. "Do StarClan approve?" A murmur of approval rose. The shapes disappeared, and when the water was clear again, Rainstar mewed, "You have not made your choice for WinterClan yet, Winterstar."

"I know, but I am ready now. See and approve my choices." Three images formed, one a golden colour, another dark gray, and the last a gray tabby.

"Those are good choices. Any disagreements?" Rainstar asked. There were none.

"Now, go to your cats dreams and tell them of the future." Winterstar mewed.


End file.
